Enchantments
by Aethric Sunshine
Summary: I'm sorry to disappoint Shiver fans but this story isn't to do with Shiver or in fact any other book, it is just my book and my friends have been pestering me to put it on anyway. Maggie Stiefvater was my inspiration. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

Reading, again. A feary book. There my favourite kind of book. You know the ones that always have a happy ending. I guess I have a weakness for myths and magic because I wish I had it, so I could fix everything, so I could be noticed.

There's a funny thing about being noticed, when you want to be noticed you seem to be invisible and, when you don't want to be noticed you're suddenly the most interesting thing in the world, to everyone.

"GET UP NOW," That's my Mum, she's one of those mums who need everything to be perfect and if it's not the worlds going to end.

"I'm getting there," I put my book down and start rushing around so it looks like I've been getting ready for a while.

I put on my uniform. A white and navy, checked short sleeved dress. It is summer. Then do my hair. I put it in a ponytail, my best friend Aven says it complements my blondeness, (no that doesn't mean I'm stupid) Of course he meant it as a joke but I took it as a complement. I also put a headband in it. I'm putting on my last clodhopper of a shoe on when my Mum walks in.

Her mouth made a little O shape, "You are getting ready," she put an emphasis on the "are". She walked out and I followed.

"Why do you have to make shore everything is perfect?" I'd asked this question so many times before but the answer is always "because I love you,"

"Okay, you want to know the answer, don't say I didn't warn you, because the answer is unimaginable," my Mum never warned me about anything, well except once….

"Roselaine don't go in there, you'll regret it," I was sure that I wouldn't.

Gasp. Dad, lying on the floor, blood pulsed out a wound in his chest, eyes focused on some point on the roof only he could see. There was a knife on the floor next to him soaked in blood, his blood, not only from the wound it had made in his chest, but also from the ocean of blood on the floor. I'd never seen so much blood.

His eyes moved and surveyed my body, from my blonde hair to my bare feet, then focused on my orangey-brown eyes. "You'll be powerful when you grow up," He managed to croak out. His eyes found the spot on the ceiling again. Cry of pain. Blank eyes. Dead.

I never understood what his last words meant but I knew I would remember them until the day I died.

I should have listened. I was only 6.

"Roselaine because that's how your father died, by being imperfect, he died because of you," She whimpered, we never talked about Dad; it was too painful for both of us, although for different reasons.

I was almost speechless… almost.

"I'm going to walk to school" At that I walked out the door.

"So, what happened? You're not looking very happy," That's Aven, my best friend; he can make you believe in everything and most of all he can make you believe in yourself.

"It's nothing, Aven, just drop it," constant nagging wasn't what I was looking for, I needed comfort. Maybe if I told him he could give me comfort. "Okay, I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Fine with me. Don't worry you can tell me soon," Good because I was going to scream if I couldn't. Let me tell you a little more about Aven. Brown hair, blue eyes and muscle form head to toe. All the girls wanted to catch his eye, too bad he wasn't interested. He says that girls are just a distraction from his job. I always asked him what job and he always said "Looking after you, of course," I was usually very offended that I needed looking after, but if he said it today I'd be glad for the comfort after what my Mum said.

When it was time to go home I was almost bursting to tell him, I only had to hold it in until we got to his house. His parents were never home so we always went there. In fact I've never actually met his parents. I brushed that problem off as soon as it came. I've got enough things to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well, I found out…" I can't do this, I never could do this.

"Roselaine, I can't read your mind. Please, tell me, you'll feel better when you do," Aven was so sweet; I wish I could spend more time with him, he was always so comforting, like a big brother. Normally it was because he was so cocky and self-involved but I had to admit he was quite funny.

"My Dad died because…" this was no use. If I kept dropping off Aven would never know.

"This is about your father?" Aven looked shocked. It was as if I told him that this morning I was doing nude cartwheels in the school corridors. I couldn't even begin to guess why.

"Yeah, he died because of…" Just say it. I took a deep breath and look right into his bright blue eyes, "me,"

"You, but why? I don't mean that you're not worth dying for, why would he need to?" Now Aven just looked confused. A flash of recognition lit up his face and then it went back to his usual guarded expression. I wouldn't ask him why because I knew he had a good reason for keeping it from me.

"Mum didn't tell me why she just said that he died because of me,"

There was a knock at the door. Who could that be? Aven's parents were never home although there had been a few knocks at the door when I had been here but only a few.

We padded up the hall way to get to the door. I was curious, not frightened.

It was Clover. Clover was my other best friend. She had extremely dark, brown hair and a gorgeous love heart shaped face topped off with grass green eyes. "Hi, guys. Sup? Can I come in, Aven?"

"No, kidding. Of course you can," Aven moved out of her way in a flourish.

We shuffled back down the plain white hall and back into Aven's small bedroom. Aven's bedroom had a bed, a wardrobe, a mirror (it used to be his sisters room) and a small desk with an old computer on top.

"Hey Aven, I want to know why you freaked when Claire said that you and Roselaine could be twins," Clover was always straight forward with these things. I liked her like that.

"Well that's probably because we are. I was going to tell you earlier, Roselaine, Mum said that I shouldn't,"

"Aven, they've been looking for her for years and you've hidden them right under their noses, Aven, you are going to be in so much trouble," they? Who are they?

"No, it's not right under their noses. If it was, then she would be in Kaerien," Now this was just weird. Where is Kearien? What is Kearien?

I was about to ask when Clovers voice rose to a scream, "It doesn't make it any better that she doesn't know anything about this,"

Aven looked like she slapped him, "You were going to tell?" He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"No," Clover looked embarrassed.

"Can someone tell me what on Earth is happening?"

Their heads snapped up to look at me. Aven was the first to speak, "Well…"

I learnt that I am a witch and so is Clover and that Aven is a wizard. I also got a history lesson on them. They are a lot like humans, the way they talk, the way they walk, what they wear but they do still wear cloaks, and they have a monthly competition for all the witches and wizards that turned sixteen in that month. The only people that don't do this are the people that are extremely good and they're put in the one that has the most competition for them. The competition was about theatrically killing the other witches and wizards I the field with you, luckily they didn't actually die. There are also people called Elders, they're all extinct now but they apparently had amazing powers. I couldn't believe this.

"Is this some sort of joke, guys? Cause if it is it's so not funny," I said to Clover and Aven.

"It's not a joke. I can prove it. Here, open it when you're ready to believe us," Aven threw a locket at me. A locket, seriously.

"It's a locket, Aven," I think he's crazy. They're both crazy.

"Open it," Clover pressed

"Seriously guys, this is not funny," At that I ran out of Aven's house. This is not a good argument to have the day before your birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today is my birthday and if Aven was telling the truth it was his too. My birthday is the 13th of February. The last day of the month. I was sixteen today. So far I had gotten a Music voucher, a few notebooks and pens, fifty dollars and I had a feeling that the locket was supposed to be a present to.

I opened the locket just before I school in the girls toilets but before I did I had a good look at it. It was the shape of a love heart and had weird designs that I thought were supposed to be plants and vines.

When I finally got around to opening it I was frozen in place. It just looked like an ordinary locket but when it was open a white block covered in writing. I moved my hand to touch it. It wasn't a projection. My hand moved across the screen.

It read_: The monthly W.A.W competition is extra special this month because we have Lucas Anderson from January coming to join the people of February. The reason for this is that his best friend Aven Clarke is in the February division and may be his best competition. Aven Clarke's twin sister, Roselaine, has been missing for ten years and the search is on to find her in time for the February W.A.W competition. The competition will also have Clover Haymitch, one of the most talented witches of her time. Wish them all luck._

It's true. No, no, NO, it can't be true. I just have to believe it. I will believe it.

As I came out of the toilets I put the locket around my neck. Aven was right outside the door.

"I knew you would be here," Aven paused for a second and then went on, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to overwhelm you,"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that and I believe you. By the way, Happy Birthday,"

"You remembered! Happy birthday to you too," Aven sounded cheerful for the first time in days.

"You should have told me you had a best friend named Lucas as well as Clover and me," I punched him lightly in the shoulder as if for pay back.

"You heard about that did you? Hmm…. Well I'll have to make you forget with the tickle treatment," He started tickling me in the middle of the corridor and I started laughing loudly. Everyone turned and stared.

"Good to see you two are having fun again," We both jumped. Clover snuck up on us. We all started laughing.

"Are you all having fun, are you?" I knew that voice anywhere. Principal Garland.

"Yes, Mrs. Garland. Is that okay?" Aven answered.

"Have you not heard that it is rude to answer back to a teacher?" Mrs. Garland asked

"Yes, miss, but is it not rude to answer back to a parent, adult or even child?" answering a question with a question, classic Aven.

"So it is. I'll let you of this time but next time… Now of to class," At that she stalked down the corridor to tell yet more innocent teenagers off.

"What did we do wrong? Is laughing a crime?" I asked.

"Someone should make a petition against teachers like that," Aven declared.

Clover pulled us down the corridor and ignored our cries of protest.

When we made it to our first class, Home group, it had already started. After we got told off by Mr. Randall we moved to our seats.

"So it was all true?" I had to make sure.

"Yes, how could we make that up?" rhetorical questions really annoyed me, especially ones from Aven.

"So when is this W.A.W. thing?" that I'm in. I didn't add that last bit but I should have.

"They'll come and get us when they're ready," I had a feeling that he didn't mean me.

"Meaning: you and Clover. You do know that they're looking harder for me at the moment and that they'll probably find me since I'm not really hiding,"

"Yes meaning Clover and I and if it bothers you so much, go hide,"

"Maybe they should find me. It's not like they're never going to find me,"

"They could kill you for doing the littlest thing wrong and you didn't grow up having to do everything right," Clover contributed.

"They could kill you," I mumbled and then said louder, "You've obviously never met my mother,"

"No Roselaine, just… no," Aven looked used up so I just dropped it.

We were at Aven's again. I noticed something different today, the way Aven and Clover looked at each other. "Love," I thought aloud.

"What?" Clover demanded.

"Never mind just thinking aloud," I said too quickly. They were so going to pick that up.

"Love," said Aven and when Clover looked at him weirdly he said, "That's what she said,"

"Why?"

"No reason," It wasn't true but it was something I could believe.

Knock, knock, knock. There was sure a lot of knocks on the door lately.

Aven and Clover exchanged a look. "You get that and I'll hide Roselaine," Aven suggested and while Clover disappeared into the hallway we looked rapidly for a hiding spot.

Under the bed, no. In the cupboard, no way. Under the desk, no. We had run out of hiding spots and we couldn't get out of the room without getting caught. We were stuck and we knew it. I felt like a fly caught in a web, you don't know what's going to happen but you know it's going to be bad.

The opening door told us that we failed. Three men in black filed in. "oh, Aven, who is this? You have been naughty haven't you," the first man said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," I snapped at him.

"Guess, Jasper," Aven had given up.

"Miss Roselaine, right?" Jasper asked and when I nodded he went on, "I'm Jasper. This is Ash and Lance," he pointed at the men in turn.

"Hi," Ash chimed and Lance just nodded respectfully. "You have been gone for a long time haven't you?"

"Ten years, I believe," I answered

"Oh, that long. Did you know that we have search for you for that long?" more questions.

"Yes, I did," I was going to strangle him in a minute.

"Ash, that's enough. You don't need to overwhelm the poor girl," thank you Aven.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us," Lance said. He looked… bored. For lack of better words.

"I figured that,"

Jasper grabbed my arm and I struggled in his grip. "Get off me. I'm quite capable of walking by myself,"

"I know this is no way to treat you, miss, but I must, otherwise you might run away,"

"And my brother and Clover would pay for that right?"

"Well, you are a smart one aren't you?"

There were three vans parked in the driveway. I got pushed into the first one.


End file.
